The Devil that Lived
by NarutoCraze
Summary: Ridding the world of demonic festations once again, was Dante. On his most current job, he comes across a young man and saves him from death. Only, Dante doesn't realize what he let live.
1. Meeting A Stranger

"Devil may care?" the sleek words came from Dante. In his hands were Ebony and Ivory, directed at the head of a demon. It didn't struggle, there was no use of it. It could not change the fate that Dante would give it. "Heh. Not this time." And with those last words, he pulled the trigger of his beloved guns with no hesistation. Swiftly, he put them up standing there, watching the demon fall before his feet.  
  
  
Turning around, his long, red trenchcoat flowed freely behind him. Suddenly, a noise was heard in the half-devil's ears. He stopped, postioning his hands in a quick way to pull Ebony and Ivory out, just in case. Gun shots were heard in the distance.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Dante said to himself. At that moment, he sped off to the direction of the gunshots.  
  
  
Coming up to a tall, fallen wall of a building, a light lit the darkness. Dante was mesmirized for a moment. Shaking himself of the trance, he flipped off the back wall, jumping across to where the mystery lay. Flying through the air, Dante caught a glimps of what lay over the wall.   
  
  
"Who is that?" he said, now completely over the wall. Landing gracefully, he saw what else was there: an Abyss Goat. A smile came across Dante's face as he reached for his sword.  
  
  
"Let's hope you're a challenge." The monster's attention now was directed all to his new oppenent. Out of the corner of Dante's eye, he saw a person. Though, they hid in the darkness, so Dante couldn't see much of them. Double jumping in the air, Dante leaped upon the Abyss Goat, driving his sword into it's chest. It shrieked with pain, landing on the ground. Blue blood leaked from it's wound Dante had made. The monster growled furiously at Dante, watching his every movement. Suddenly, it bursted forward to him, charging his devil magic up, hoping to destroy the pathetic weakling. Dante put his sword up swiftly and pulled Ebony and Ivory, blasting the monster in mid air. Finally, the Abyss Goat fell to the ground, soaked in blood, and Dante stepped forward; not a scratch on him.  
  
  
Lookng around, he saw the eyes of the stranger that had been attacked.  
  
  
"Hey kid!" Dante called, outloud, walking to the dark corner where the stranger sat throughout the whole battle.  
  
  
"It's alright. It's dead. You don't have to hide." Dante stood for a moment, waiting for a reply. Suddenly, a young man, looked about eighteen or nineteen, stepped from the shadows.  
  
  
"I wasn't hiding." the young man replied. As he stepped into the dim light, Dante saw him fully. He was tall, about the same height as Dante; his skin was dark, and his eyes......his eyes were an icy blue. They were haunting, sending chills even down the darkest demon's spine. His hair was pure white, almost a bluish tent to it. His voice seemed the most normal of him. What got Dante about the young man, was something he couldn't describe.   
  
  
*He's the ONE!*  
  
  
The young man stumbled forward, losing his balance. Dante ran forward and caught the boy from hitting the ground. The young man back away from Dante, glaring at him, watching his every movement. He touched his head, shaking it, as if confused.  
  
  
"You okay...." Dante made a hand gesture, siganling for the boy's name.  
  
  
"Ari." the boy finished for him. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. And the reason I jumped into the shadows wasn't because I was hiding."  
  
  
"Yeah right." Dante said, turning around from Ari.  
  
  
"I didn't want a gash from your sword or a hole from your guns." Ari said coldly, obviously a little angry from Dante's comment.  
  
  
"Good choice. But they would have gave more than just a scratch or hole." Dante said, walking away now.  
  
  
"You're not human, are you?" Ari said, surprising Dante a little. Dante stopped, turning around to Ari.  
  
  
"I didn't think so. How could I tell? Well, first, you just defeated an Abyss Goat easily, without even being touched. Secondly, since when can humans fly over walls, without a machine?" Ari smiled a little, meeting the piercing gaze of Dante. "You got the blue blood runnuing through your viens, don't you?" Dante stood for moment, showing no emotion whatsoever.  
  
  
"Smart kid." Dante said, stepping closer to the boy. "So why aren't you running?" Suddenly, a red flame came into Dante's eyes, he seemed to be growing taller. "Why are you just standing here?" Ari sucked in his breath. And for a quick second, Dante thought he saw the same red flame in his eyes, that was now in the new friend he'd made. Ari turned away, and was silent for a moment. Dante chuckled slightly, and once again begun to walk away.  
  
  
*Don't lose him! Follow him, you fool! Follow HIM!*  
  
  
And at that moment, Ari staggered forth, darkness taking his eyes slowly.  
  
  
"Wait!" he called out, but then hit the ground. Dante kept walking, aware of Ari's collapse. He got a couple more feet away, but then stopped. Something was holding him back. Something was telling him to stay with the boy. And for an odd reason, Dante couldn't ignore it. He turned around for the last time and walked to Ari. Taking off his long trench coat, he layed it over the cold, slender but muscular, body of the boy. Dante picked his up and carried him over to the back wall, laying him against it. As he layed him down, a piece of his clothing ripped off, revealing some skin of his left shoulder. Immediately, something caught Dante's attention.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING REALLY, REALLY, SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. The Dream of Blackness

As he layed him down, a piece of his clothing ripped off, revealing some skin of his left shoulder. Immediately, something caught Dante's attention.  
  
  
"What the hell is that?" Dante whispered, now closer examining Ari's shoulder blade. On his left shoulder was a marking. It resembled the letter "x", but done in a much fancier design. Dante leaned in, touching the mark with his fingertips. Ari lay still, unmoving at the touch of Dante. If a person was not paying enough attention to Ari's light breathing, he looked as if he had died. His skin was pale as the moon that rose in the blackened sky. His lips were turning a slight bluish color. His body was like ice, cold and haunting.   
  
  
Dante wasn't sure about what to do now. This had never happened before to him. He never had a kid to take care of, he never wanted one anyways.   
  
  
"So, what now?" Dante began talking to himself, looking down at Ari. "Sorry kid, but I want to leave you. You're just extra work. But, I can't. What is it about you that keeps me from dumping you to the side and taking off?" Dante took his head into his hands, trying to think deep in his soul. But he couldn't. Devils didn't have souls. As Dante got up, he looked at the mysterious marking on Ari once again.   
  
  
********  
  
  
Unconscious, Ari lay motionless on the ground. Thoughm in his mind was black dreams and.....other deep, dark things that lay in the depths of his conscience.  
  
  
"What are you doing, you fool?" a voice rang out. In his dreams, Ari awoke, lying in a dark chasm, alone and another feeling he could not describe. Looking around him, suddenly he found he was not alone. Surrounding him in a circle were beasts, monsters, demons, and devils.  
  
  
"Are you trying to fail?" the deep voice bellowed out.  
  
  
"What do you want from me?" Ari said coldly and low, moving his eyes around the room, observing the monsters that watched and mocked him.  
  
  
"What do I want? Humph! You stupid boy! You know what I want! And you do not address me as normal! I am your lord!" the voice screamed out, exciting all demons that surrouded Ari. Ari stood still, having no reply.  
  
  
"I want you to get rid of him....." the voice trailed off, becoming softer.  
  
  
"Who, my lord?" Ari asked, having a cold tone in his voice.  
  
  
"The devil that saved you, of course; son of Sparda.....Dante." the voice said softly, but with anger.  
  
  
Ari nodded his head, his eyes searching the darkness.  
  
  
"After he is rid of, there may be a reward in it for you."  
  
  
"My freedom?" Ari interrupted.  
  
  
The voice chuckled loudly and continued.  
  
  
"Freedom?" it said surprised. "Why ever would you want that, my boy. You can stay with me and together we will conquer Hell and and bring damnation to the humans! Don't you want that?" the voice bellowed out eagerly. Ari made no reply.  
  
  
"What?" it yelled harshly. "You want to stay in the human world? You want to become a human? You stupid, pathetic weakling! You could help me rule Hell and the humans!" the voice paused, then continued. "And plus.....even if you were to stay with humans, you would eventually turn on them. For it's in your blood.....my preicous, but young son. You would bring destruction to the humans. So, come! Come with your father and we shall rule Hell and humans! I WILL RULE AND BRING FORTH ALL HELL!"  
  
  
Ari's breathing increased greatly and red fire lit his eyes.  
  
  
"You do not own Hell, my lord......" Ari replied coldy, becoming louder with every word. His body began to grow taller and the flame in his eyes, burned hot like fire. "You do not own Hell......you belong in it!"   
  
  
Every demon that had occupied the room, had disappeared. Ari noticed. There was nothing, nor no one to be heard or seen. But then, it rang out again.  
  
  
"Kill the son of Sparda. Do not let me down, my son, or you will feel the fires of Hell, burning your devil flesh!"  
  
  
********  
  
  
At that moment, Ari awoke in the human world, finding he could not breathe for a minute. Finally, he returned to normal and opened his eyes for the first time since his black dream. The blood, red sun was now rising slowly. To his left sat Dante, who seemed to be sleeping. At that moment, drops of sweat poured down Ari's face as the sunlight came upon it, as his eyes fixed upon Dante.  
  
  
Well? I hope you're liking it! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Ari's Madness

Many throughts swarmed into Ari's head as the sun rose. His eyes watched with intensity at Dante. He evemn began to memorize and time his breathing pattern. The words of his father burned in his mind.  
  
  
"I hate you." Ari said quietly, so not to wake Dante. "He took care of me; he doesn't even know me," his voice trailed off in the silence. To the left of Dante, lay his sword, Alastor. At that moment, Ari knew what he had to do, and how he would do it.  
  
  
"Walking at a slow pace, Ari crept in front of the sleeping Dante. Reaching down to the cold ground, he went for Dante's sword. Upon the moment of his hand touching the hilt of Alastor, a burning tingle ran through his body. His blood bgean to boil inside of him, as if it were over a fire. A rush of hot energy surged through his hand as it gripped the hilt of Alastor tightly.  
  
  
"It's burning...." Ari said, now gasping for air. "It's burning like hot iron." Dante lay motionless, as if dead. Finding strength, Ari lifted Alastor up to his face. The orange sunlight reflected off the sword, beaming in different directions. With every breath he took, it became harder for him to simply breathe.  
  
  
"What the hell's wrong?" Ari said, his voice becoming louder unintentionally.  
  
  
*You have it, Ari! Kill him!*  
  
  
Ari stumbled forward weakly, almost dropping Alastor to the ground. Closing his eyes, he gained his concentration back. The sun was now settling in the East, turning the shadowed land a golden color.  
  
  
It amazed Ari that through his pep talks to himself, Dante sat, still sleeping.  
  
  
"To be one of the sons of Sparda, he obviously didn't inherit a devil's senses." Ari thought to himself, a wry smile coming across his face. "That's more like it, Ari. No emotions. No feelings. Nothing at all." Holding Alastor to his face again, Ari sucked in his breath, feeling the last moments of hesitation. But suddenly, something overcame him.   
  
  
"Is he really son of Sparda?" Ari asked himself, worried. "What if he's not? What if he's human. No....think about the battle between him and the Abyss Goat. But.....no."  
  
  
Alastor began to tremble in the hands of Ari. Quivers of fear overtook him. His body was trembling with terror at the question, "What if he's not it?" Then, fear lessened and anger came out of the corners of his mind. He thought of his father; the treatment he was given when he was very young.   
  
  
"I have no father." Ari said under his breath grimly. "I never had a father. I don't need a father." Ari began to quake again, but this time not from fear: from anger. His breathing was heavy with madness. He would wait no longer: right now......he couldn't. There was nothing that could stop him. The devil in him was finally coming out.  
  
  
He walked away from Dante a few feet, almost as if he was leaving. Then, he stopped imediately. Turning around swiftly, he sprinted to Dante, raising Alastor above his head. Finally, he reached him. Bringing down with all his strength, he brought Alastor upon Dante.   
  
  
A painful groan was heard as Alastor was drove all the way to the ground. Pulling the sword out it was it was stained with dark, dark blood. Ari froze. He dropped Alastor to the ground, backing away from Dante. His body began once again to quake. Blackness slowly began to take him over once again.   
  
  
Threre on the ground lay Dante. No longer was his chest in a heaving motion as before when he slept. Blood poured out of him where Alastor had punctured him. Ari knelt to the ground, his knees being covered with Dante's blood. Touching his face, he felt the icy numbness of death.  
  
  
"What have I done?" Ari said, falling to Dante's side.  
  
  
*Yes! YES! You did it, my son! You did it! Son of Sparda is DEAD! YES!*  
  
  
Well, hope you're liking it! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	4. The Tinkling of Tears

Lying upon the ground, shivering and feeling the cold freeze of death upon the face of Dante, Ari strared straight forward. The beams of sunlight touched his face; though, in him, the warmth never came in contact with his frozen body. His icy eyes had turned to a dull grey from the shock that never left him. His body trembled and quaked ferociously at times.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a glimmering, silver drop of water fell to the ground, causing an echo of the tinkling in the cold silence. Coming into the corners of Ari's mouth uninvited, they were; salty, bitter they tasted; reminding him of every moment that had happened that dawn. They reminded him of the feelings of madness that overwhelmed him. Then, they slowly drew his mind to the fall of Dante; the feelings that surged through his body when he saw before him Dante, dead and cold.  
  
  
  
Getting up from the devil's side, Ari closed his eyes, sucking in his breath because now, it even hurt to breathe.The sunlight spotlighted him, meditating quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
"What now?" he finally spoke, after long moments of thinking. "I have nothing left anymore. I....never had.......anything. Never." Suddenly, Ari was overcome with fatigue. Barely able to stand, his eyes slowly began to shut, hiding the tears that still wanted to come out and leave the body of Ari, to join the great river that led to the vast sea, where all rested souls lay after death.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
"My son! My son.....what are you mourning for? The son of Sparda is dead!" a loud voice boomed.  
  
  
Ari awoke, lying upon the hard, black ground of his dream, his connection to his father until they were to meet again in the Demon World.  
  
  
"Khoval?" Ari said weakly, not able to stand.  
  
  
"Yes! It's you beloved father! Your father who love you, Ari." Khoval boomed joyously.  
  
  
"I did a terrible thing......I killed him....." Ari said, lying on his side, playing with his fingers to pass the eternal time, it seemed.  
  
  
"My son! Don't be a fool! You did NOTHING terrible!" Khoval yelled.  
  
  
"Yes.....I did. I want to die for what I did." Ari whispered sadly, though this time, no tears fell.  
  
  
"Die? You want to DIE! Not now, my confused son! Now all humans and demons will bow before me-US!" Khoval said nervously.  
  
  
"I do not want any humans......I don't want any demons to worship me....." Ari paused for moment, searching the darkness with his still, pale, grey eyes. ".....I don't want to take any more lives except my own."  
  
  
"You fool! I mean-Ari, my boy, my son.......it's in your blood, must I remind you?" Khoval whispered softly from the darkness.  
  
  
"My poor, sad son.....don't mourn....rejoyce! For YOU, Ari son of Khoval, has defeated son of Sparda, Dante! That my boy, is a true victory!" Khoval boomed loudly and happily.  
  
  
"I want nothing to do with the demon world......I want nothing to do with hate.....with competition......with death......." Ari rolled his eyes up to the darkenss and began again. "I want nothing to do with......you."  
  
  
  
At that moment, a violent shake quaked through Ari's body as he lay on the ground, squirming with pain.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Opening his eyes, his head rolled back. He saw that he was lifted above the ground and seemed to be suspending over it. Pulling his head forward, the sunlight blinded his vision from seeing the person who held him.  
  
  
A radiant light flashed before his eyes, causing Ari pain in looking forward. Shutting his eyes tightly, he noticed something. He was not afraid. For some reason, fear was not occupying his mind. He didn't struggle or try to get away from the strong being holding him firmly against the wall of a building.  
  
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes and all was normal.  
  
  
"No........." Ari whispered, his voice leaving him as he saw the being before him.  
  
  
Well, hope you're liking it! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

"It can't be!" Ari whispered in a hoarse voice, staring into the eyes of his beholder.  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing here? And how come you never shared your secret with me before? I knew you weren't human......so, what's with trying to kill me? Guess you found out my own blade can't hurt me." Dante said grimly, but adding a smartaleck smile on the last sentence. His hands dug into Ari's arm, causing him much pain; but he did not struggle. He was too overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
  
  
"Dante!" Ari yelled, but it ended suddenly when he was dropped hard to the ground. Immediately, his expression turned to a frown, knowing he would have to explain why he did what he did.  
  
  
For a moment, there was an awkward silence between them. Finally Dante spoke.  
  
  
"Look kid, I don't know who the heck you are or why the heck you have it out for me, but......" Dante paused for a moment, seeing the awfully embarrassed Ari looking away from him; though, he listened to his every word with intensity. Ari shuddered with fear at the punishment Dante would probably bestow on him.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Dante said, surprising Ari with the question.  
  
  
"I- I- I'm no one." Ari replied sadly, bringing his knees to his head to hide.  
  
  
"Answer me....." Dante said, softening his voice.  
  
  
"Like I said.......I'm no one. I've always been no one." Ari softly replied.  
  
  
"Look Ari," At the sound of Dante using his name, his head lifted from his knees. Dante had never called him by his name before. He was always beckoned as "kid". "You had to have some purpose, some motive, to do what you did. Why did you try to kill me? And please answer me, who are you?" Dante bent to his knees, coming to eye level with Ari. In his eyes, Ari saw a white light shining brightly. Or was it his imagination?  
  
  
"Those eyes.....they're not a devil's eyes." Ari thought to himself, awed by what he saw. Never before had he seen a white, soft light in Dantes eyes: only the red flame. But, this was different. Nothing had ever stunned Ari, besides death, like the eyes of Dante at this moment.  
  
  
"I was told to do this....." Ari said, breaking the stare of Dante's eyes. "....by my......." at that moment, Ari had done something that he NEVER did in front of anyone. He began to cry. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, no longer being held back. And suddenly, Ari did something else that was so stunning, it shocked Dante. Ari grabbed onto Dante, like a small child who clings to his mother, and hugged him; unable to stop crying and release the grip he had on Dante.  
  
  
Dante stayed motionless in the arms of Ari. Never had he expected this. Not since his mother and brother's death had he hugged, or been hugged, by anyone. Never since then had he felt any pity or sorrow for anyone, but himself. But when Ari grabbed him, his whole perspective of the boy changed. Ari was no longer a demon-child who Dante felt nothing for.......he was now like a.......brother, or even a.......son.  
  
  
Finally, Ari contained himself and immediately felt the awkwardness of the situation. Immediately, he released Dante, the embarrassment growing fast in him. He was not the only one who felt the burning feeling running through his veins, but Dante, too.  
  
  
  
"Khoval told me to do this." Ari finally said, rubbing his arm hard to get the feeling of embarrassment out of him.  
  
  
"Was it a set-up?" Dante asked, trying to get back on subject.  
  
  
"No....not really," Ari said slowly. "I didn't plan on meeting up with you. But I guess Khoval did."  
  
  
"Your father?" Dante interrupted.  
  
  
"Yeah.....my father. He told me to come here. I didn't know why though. I just thought he wanted me to get rid of some demon or improve my strength. Your coming was a surprise to me." Ari replied.  
  
  
Dante shifted his feet back and forth, trying to dodge the looks of Ari. Finally, he continued.  
  
  
"Something you should know is......do you remember when I would black-out?" Ari asked innocently.  
  
  
  
Dante nodded his head, signaling the memory.  
  
  
"He was in my head.....he's still in my head. He talks to me....encourages me to do stuff. Such as when.......I......when I tried to......" Ari stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to say.  
  
  
"How does he know who I am?" Dante asked, coming forward, closer to Ari.  
  
  
Ari looked up, catching the devil's eyes again. He quickly broke the gaze, looking away quickly. When he looked down, he noticed the gash that Alastor had inflicted upon him.  
  
  
  
"I....." Ari's breathing began to quicken. "I don't know."  
  
  
Dante studied the boy for a moment and then spoke.  
  
  
"Quit lying." At this, Ari's face crinkled with fear.  
  
  
Hope you're liking it so far! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	6. A Turn of Events

Dante stared down at Ari with cold, impatient eyes.  
  
  
"I'm not lying." Ari replied coldly, annoyed at the fact that Dante considered him a liar; but, with the current event that had happened because of him, he did not argue much. "I don't know how he knows you."  
  
  
  
Dante studied Ari for a moment, standing motionless except for the rapid movement of his eyes. Suddenly, he took Alastor in his hands. Coming up to the boy, he put his gigantic, powerful sword to Ari's neck. Ari sat still, closing his eyes for a minute, as if in deep thought.  
  
  
"I'm giving you to the count of five to tell me the truth. If you don't give me an answer in my counting of five seconds," Dante paused, trying to see if Ari was listening to him. "I will kill you myself and not leave you for death by your father or some other hound he has." No movement or response did Ari show.  
  
  
"One. Two. Three." Dante showed no sign of slowing his counting to the last number. He did not intend to.  
  
  
"Four." At the count of four, he tightened his grip on Alastor, moving it away a little from Ari's neck to give him some swinging room.  
  
  
"Is this guy serious? I went through embarrassment of crying in front of him and he still is going to do this because I won't tell him such a little thing!" Ari thought to himself, beads of sweat starting to run down his dark face. Then, something caught Ari's eye: Dante's beloved guns, Ebony and Ivory, in his reach.   
  
  
He knew shooting Dante with his own guns would not kill him; he did not want to kill him. Ari just wanted to get away from him.  
  
  
"You now have proven to me....." Ari said, interrupting Dante, trying to buy some time for his plan. ".....that no devil had a soul." With those last words, Ari swiftly grabbed a hold of Ebony and Ivory, ripping them from Dante's holsters. Tumbling quickly, Ari regained his footing, his aim on Dante. And with no emotion showing, Dante stood with Alastor in his hands, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
  
"What? What's the matter Dante?" Ari asked, a little mocking in his voice. "Answer ME! Did you think I was stupid? An ignorant kid who doesn't know anything about protecting himself? Doesn't know anything about battling? Well, guess what." Ari paused, meeting Dante's eyes. "You were wrong, my friend."  
  
  
"Friend?" Dante mocked. "Is that what you consider me after you tried to kill me? Kid, you picked the wrong guy to mess with." Dante replied coldly.  
  
  
Ari chuckled slightly and began to mock Dante again.  
  
  
"Yeah, I consider you a friend. After all, you did save me, didn't you. Dante, now answer me a question: Why did you stay around? What was in you that kept you from leaving me? Pity? Shock? What was it?" A sly smile slid across Ari's face, as if an insane madness overtook him again. But this time, death was not his goal.  
  
  
"Answer me, Ari!" Dante yelled, but slowing his words now. "How did your father know who I am? What does he want with me?"  
  
  
"Are you that stupid?' Ari asked, the smile now off his face, replaced by a pity expression. "You haven't guessed it. If I didn't you know you had blue blood, I would have thought you nothing more than a weak, ignorant, pathetic human!!!"  
  
  
"And if I didn't know you, I still would think you're an insane, damn demon. But I know this isn't how you really are. What's happened to you?" Dante yelled, much frustrated by Ari's ways.  
  
  
Following Dante's last sentence, Ari froze. The very blood in him iced and froze immediately. He broke the gaze from Dante and his grip on Ebony and Ivory, but not letting them fall from his target.  
  
  
"I.....I-I don't...." Ari fumbled over his words, not knowing how to reply. Suddenly, he looked to Dante. "Don't do this, Dante! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Ari screamed furiously.  
  
  
"Ari! Don't listen to him! Get Khoval out of your mind! He's making you do this! This isn't you! Ari! Damn it, Ari! Listen to me!" Dante screamed back, watching Ari struggle.  
  
  
"No.....It's you that's in my mind! Not my father! Not.......Khoval. Oh my god....it is him. No........I'm so confused!" Ari screamed, dropping Ebony and Ivory to the ground. Falling to his knees, Ari grabbed his head in his hands, trying to sort everything that was in his mind.  
  
  
"Ari! Don't listen to him! Listen to my voice!" Dante yelled, dropping Alastor to the ground, running to Ari's aid. But that did not last. The minute he was within close range to the boy, Ari grabbed Ebony and Ivory again, aiming to Dante.  
  
  
Suddenly, the day darkened quickly, clouds overhead coming together. Moments later, rain began to fall. First, just slight drops hitting them. However, that did not last. It began to pour rain from the dark sky. Lightening lit the sky, also lighting the faces of Ari and Dante.  
  
  
In the rain and lightening, Ari knelt on his knees, holding Ebony and Ivory in his shaking hands. His breathing was heavy and that was the only movement seen, very much, in the darkness.  
  
  
"I was forced to run when I should have crawled." Ari finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
  
"What?" Dante asked sharply.  
  
  
"Time's running out Dante! What will you do?" Ari yelled, rain running off his soaked clothes and body.  
  
  
Dante stood limp, confused at what Ari was spitting out to him.  
  
  
"Yes, Dante. What will you do?" a voice rang out from behind Ari.  
  
  
Ari froze once again, closing his eyes tight.  
  
  
"No.....get away." he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
Hope you're liking it so far! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


	7. A Knife in the Back

Dante stood bewildered at who stood behind Ari in the darkness, not showing himself. But Dante noticed, Ari knew him obviously.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ari called out, keeping his aim and eyes on Dante.  
  
  
"What do you mean, Ari? Silly boy! You know exactly why I'm here." the voice softly replied.  
  
  
"Khoval?" Dante quietly asked himself, wondering if this was Ari's father who had so much control over his son's mind.  
  
  
"Dante!" the voice boomed. A shadow in the dark could be seen moving to and fro, pacing back and forth. "What a pleasant surprise! I see you already have met my wondeful, and quite deceitful son. I am, as you've probably guessed already, Khoval: the beloved, controlling you might suggest, father of poor, poor, confused Ari." Suddenly, Khoval stepped forward.  
  
  
Coming into the dim light, he revealed himself. An ill-favored look he presented instantly. Black, long hair flowed freely off his shoulders. Dark skin, just like Ari, was revealed from his face. And his eyes.......nothing like Ari's. Khoval's eyes shone none. His eyes lay dark and evil; unlike Ari's, who's shown icy blue, but inviting.  
  
  
"Well done, Ari, my son." Khoval said, coming to Ari's side. When he reached to touch Ari's shoulder, Ari shunned him. Surprised, Khoval smacked the boy's face elegantly, leaving a red handprint on his wet cheek. Ari was stunned for a moment, but regained his concentration quickly. He coldly glared at Khoval for a minute, but then went back to his target.  
  
  
"So Dante, I hear you have been, how should I put this? ......Harassing my son, about information that is none of your concern." Khoval said with ease, looking to Dante in disgust.  
  
  
"Harassing?" Dante asked, anger rising in his voice. "If someone knows me, then it is my damn business. What the hell do you want with me Khoval?"  
  
  
"Disgusting creature! How dare you raise your voice at me: Khoval, soon ruler of the human world and the demon world!" Khoval boomed, not noticing the strange look Ari was now giving him.  
  
  
"What about your son? I'm sure you promised him something? Some of the ruling, at least? So, he tried to kill me to get me out of the picture?" Dante asked slyly.  
  
  
"I have to admit....." Khoval began, but paused for a moment, observing Dante. "...I am slightly frightened of you. But, that's what I have Ari for!" Khoval delightfully replied.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Ari interrupted, lowering and finally dropping Ebony and Ivory to the wet ground, looking to his father with a confused expression.  
  
  
"What? You haven't figured it out yet?" Khoval asked, trying to act innocent.  
  
  
"Figured......it out?" Ari said slowly, confusion growing strong in him.  
  
  
"You stupid boy!" Khoval yelled, anger seemed to be coming to his voice. Then, he calmed himself and began again. "Ari.....did you think I really I loved you? Heh! Ari....you may be my son by blood, but I've never actually considered you a REAL son! You never met my standards. So, there's no way I would even claim you my blood."  
  
  
"What?" Ari replied softly, trying to sort everything he had heard.  
  
  
"I only used you! I thought you figured that out a long time ago!" Khoval said, a laughter coming to his voice. "You were useful for the beginning.....but sadly, you just weren't enough. So, I thought I'd let you try, even though I knew you would fail, to kill off this....." Khoval paused, looking down to Dante as if he were a disease. "......weakling. Unfortunately, you didn't. You were never the.....devil type. More like a human than a demon. So, I realized it was up to me, to fix everything you had messed up." Khoval stopped again, making sure Ari was hearing everything. "Now, my boy, your time is up. There is no more use for you, or I don't need you anymore. Maybe you could join the humans. Though, eventually, your soft-nature would turn on them. So, you might be a little useful. Maybe I should wait until you've grown up," Khoval continued mockingly, "then you might be useful."  
  
  
Ari stood in shock and anger. Dante watched and sensed the power of rage that was growing in him.  
  
  
"You're lying." Ari finally spoke. A minute passed by, it seemed. "No. You're not lying. Why would you, right? You've only been doing that to me since practically since I was born."  
  
  
  
"You could put it like that if you wanted." Khoval replied sarcastically.  
  
  
"Ari," Dante called out, trying to get the boy's attention. "Don't listen to him. He wants you to feel this way. He wants you to go insane! Don't listen to him!" But Ari would not listen to Dante. He was focusing on the words that had come out of Khoval's mouth.  
  
  
"Foolish boy. I pity you; i really do. I feel sorry for you. But, everyone has a time in their life where it must come to an end. And I believe, Ari, your time is up." Khoval said arrogantly.  
  
  
"Take me for a hell ride." Ari replied. Immediately, he picked Dante's guns up and readied them for firing.   
  
  
However, Khoval was prepared.  
  
  
Following Ari's movements, Khoval drew two broad, white daggers swiftly; he beat Ari to the draw.  
  
  
Before Ari could fire or Dante could think of anything to stop the two of them, Khoval had set the two daggers airborne, their target: Ari.  
  
  
Like in slow motion, Dante saw Ari hunch over for a few seconds, as if letting them sink in. Everything in Ari's mind was scrambled together in pain. For those few seconds, that seemed like ages to him, he endured pain and shock that had never came to him before. Blood ran sharply from the wounds. It slowly poured from him as he stood motionless. Finally, Ari fell to his knees, then his face met the cold ground.  
  
  
Dante stood in horror, watching the boy that he had grown close to, fall before him.  
  
  
Hope you're liking it! I'm sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but I have to! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON!!! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^ 


	8. The Eternal Words to Dante

Silence pierced the air as Ari lay on the ground, still and motionless. Not even could the breathing of Dante or Khoval be heard. The rain fell from the darkened sky as all things lay still, afraid to move. Finally, Dante ran to Ari, hoping what he thought was not true.  
  
Approaching the boy, Dante's eyes cast down. Falling to his knees, he reached out to Ari's face, wanting more than ever to feel the warmth he had felt before. To see the icy blue eyes look to him. To hear the gentle voice of a devil that stood against evil; even if it meant standing against his own father.  
  
"Ari?" Dante whispered, taking the boy's head into his hands. "C'mon kid! Get up. Wake up!" Proping the boy against his body, Ari's blood slithered down Dante's wet clothes; looking as though Dante was injured himself. Khoval watched with delight as he saw Dante being overcome with sorrow. Thought he felt no pity for him or Ari. Why would he? Ari only caused him......disgrace. And Dante! He was the only obstacle that stood in the way of Khoval: that stood in the way of conquering everything!  
  
Dante sat on the soaked ground with Ari in his hands for minutes, trying to let everything sink in. Suddenly, a movement stirred in his arms.  
  
"Dante?" Ari whispered hoarsely, talking put the boy in greater pain than he was in currently. Khoval's eyes widened with fear as he saw his son was not completely dead. But then the devil relaxed, knowing he would not live for long.  
  
"Go ahead, Ari. Talk to him in your last moments of living. You won't make it." Khoval called out, a sly smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Don't talk!" Dante commanded swiftly. "You'll risk futher injury. I'll get you away from here as quick as I can." But Ari did not listen. He knew his father was right. It was over for him.  
  
"Dante," Ari began, straining to talk over the rain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. If you hadn't met me, then you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm so sorry." Tears began to run down Ari's cheeks as he spoke.  
  
"Ari, shut the hell up! You'll be fine." Dante said, holding back so his voice wouldn't choke.  
  
"Dante, just accept it!" Ari began coughing up blood as he continued. "I never had a father; not a good one, I'd guess you say."  
  
"Shut up, damn it!" Dante yelled, wiping the blood from Ari's mouth away with his sleeve"You're the father I never had, Dante!" Ari yelled, blood still coming out his wound from where the knives had dug their way in.  
  
"Shut up, Ari! You're going to live!" Dante yelled back.  
  
"Dante! Listen to me!" Ari coughed. At that, he stopped, looking into the eyes of the boy who seemed to have such a deep impact on him.  
  
"You're the father I never had, Dante. I love ya, man." Ari said, his vision becoming very blurry and every sound began fading away. And before Dante could realize, Ari had passed away.  
  
"Ari....." Dante whispered, falling to his knees, laying the boy on the ground. "...don't leave me, Ari. Don't die on me. Ari.....no...." his breath began to fall heavy in his chest as the rain poured down the innocent face of a devil that deserved life.  
  
"Too bad." Khoval interrupted, coming closer to Dante as he spoke. "The more I thought about him, the more of a use he could have been. You know, Dante, it's not too late for you to join me. You don't want to end up like my poor, poor son, do you?" he asked slyly.  
  
Dante's body quaked with anger and sorrow. Rage building up inside him, fast. His hands shook as he held Ari's head in his palms.  
  
"Ari, this is for you, buddy." Dante whispered, finally letting go of the boy. Standing up, Dante rose with his eyes closed; his body still trembled, but with a different feeling to him. As his eyes shot open, the red flame in them burst with fury. Before the eyes of Khoval, Dante began to devil trigger. And this time, he would let nothing of Khoval's words stop him. He no longer had nothing in the way. Ari was no longer there to throw him off balance. Though Ari was no longer there in body, the boy's spirit and momory lay strong in Dante's eyes. Now, Dante had no fear. Only a will to avenge his friend....his brother....his son.  
  
I'm sorry to make this SO short, but I thought this next chapter deserved its own title! LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY, VERY SOON! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you! ^_^ 


End file.
